


Lucky Rainbow

by BlueExorcist



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demon, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, Oral Sex, Ownership, Pining, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, sadistic Lucifer, soft lucifer, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueExorcist/pseuds/BlueExorcist
Summary: After returning from their trip to London, Gia and Lucifer find themselves continuing where they left off.A smutty one-shot inspired by Lucifer's "A Misty Town" UR+ card, written from a first person perspective.
Relationships: Lucifer/MC, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/OC, Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Lucky Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning. This is inspired by Lucifer’s “A Misty Town” card and the chat you unlock from it. I’ll mostly be ignoring the previous chapters for now as I want this to be a random one shot based on that card alone. (Writer is a thirsty tomboy). 
> 
> This is the second time I have ever written fanfic/smut, so please bear with me as I find my feet! My first ever fic was written for a different site, but I may upload it here in the near future.

The moment Lucifer and I entered through the main door to the House of Lamentation, we were bombarded with questions from Mammon, Asmodeus and Leviathan. Beelzebub, Satan, and Belphegor were a little quieter but still managed to ask a few questions of their own.

“Enough!” Lucifer bellowed, “We’ve just walked in, give us time to unpack at least.” Lucifer’s sudden demand surprised the brothers long enough to give us time to make our way out of the entrance hall. Walking forward, Lucifer’s large stature separated the brothers and I followed closely behind, offering a sympathetic smile to the perplexed bunch. 

Mammon tailed me, “So… You and Lucifer didn’t share a bedroom at the hotel, did ya?” His eyes immediately darted from my face to the back of Lucifer’s head, his whisper wasn’t quiet enough to actually be considered a whisper, but it seemed to escape the attention of the older brother who continued to walk ahead of us. The group behind us, however, heard the question and tried to listen in to my answer without making it too obvious.

I raised an eyebrow at the pink-faced demon before me, “What are you implying?” My eyes narrowed for a moment, before I laughed and ruffled his hair playfully.

“Hey! Don’t go treatin’ me like a child!” He exclaimed and made a feeble attempt at swatting my hand away from his white locks. He’d never admit it, but he clearly enjoyed the attention.

Lucifer turned back towards us before we all entered the common room, “I’m going to take my belongings to my office, I have some work I need to get on with before dinner. Asmo, you’re on dinner duty today, correct?”

Asmo confirmed and Lucifer nodded his head. “You don’t need to answer any of their questions, Gia.” He said with a knowing look as he disappeared from our view.

I sat down on one of the sofas and sighed happily. Resting my head back on one of the cushions, I closed my eyes and smiled, “London was a lot of fun, but I’m glad to be back home!”

“I’m hungry. Did you bring back any treats?” Beelzebub asked uncertainly as his hands rested on his stomach, one hand on top of the other.

I opened one of my eyes and peeked at the orange-haired demon, his stomach growled furiously with impeccable timing. I frowned, “Sorry, Beel. I didn’t get anything on this trip. We didn’t have an awful lot of free time, unfortunately!” I tried not to smile, of course I wasn’t entirely telling the truth, but I wanted to keep my alone time with Lucifer to myself. It wasn’t often that I got to see him in a more relaxed setting, let alone get one on one time with him.

Images of the kiss flooded my mind and I could feel heat creeping up my neck. Not long before Lucifer and I left London, we talked about his and Satan’s relationship and once again he showed me a gentle side of him that he rarely displayed in front of others. 

_We walked slowly along the Thames river, the rain had reduced to barely even a drizzle but still, he continued to hold the umbrella above us with one hand, whilst the other held me close to him. We’d discussed how his and Satan’s relationship was no longer a mess, and he thanked me._

_“Since you came into our lives, we’ve gotten closer. Before, we seldom cooperated and didn’t spare a single thought for each other’s feelings… Thank you, Gia.” He smiled at me and I felt my heart melt. Being thanked was nice but it made me feel a little awkward._

_“You can thank me more!” I laughed, trying to lighten the mood a little, hoping he wouldn’t take offense to the joke._

_Lucifer laughed along, “Pfft. Shall I treat you to something?”_

_I shook my head; I didn’t want or need anything from him. Helping their relationship get back on track was a gift in itself and now that the tension had subsided, I no longer felt uncomfortable being in the same room as the two of them. In some ways, I selfishly already got what I wanted._

_Lucifer continued, “Still, it’s been a while since I could take it easy like this. Things have been especially hectic as of late. Fortunately, we’ve got some time to do our own thing on this trip. I’m glad for the opportunity to relax and unwind.”_

_I bit the inside of my lip and felt an overwhelming urge to express my feelings about the whole thing, “I’m happy it’s just the two of us!” I looked down to the ground, feeling embarrassed._

_“Yes. It’s rather difficult to make time when we’re at the House of Lamentation, isn’t it?” He replied kindly, “That’s why, when I heard that the conference would be held in London…”_

_I quickly raised my head to look at him again, “You invited me for some alone time together?”_

_“Yes, that’s right.” A pink hue was dusted gently over his cheeks._

_And that’s when I kissed him. It took all of my courage to do it, but I did, and Lucifer seemed to enjoy it as much as I did. Unfortunately for me, we were on our way back home and nothing else happened after that. We did see a rainbow together for the first time and sharing that experience with him will forever be precious to me._

“Okay,” Beelzebub sighed dejectedly, “I’m going into the kitchen to find something to eat.” As he left the common room, Belphegor trailed slowly behind him, he looked extra sleepy but managed to say, “It’s nice having you back.” He mumbled quietly as he disappeared through the door. I deduced that the brothers had been extra noisy with Lucifer and me gone and he’d been deprived of his sleep.

Mammon dropped down into the seat next to me and Asmodeus sat on the sofa opposite. Leviathan hovered nearby for a moment before sitting next to Asmo. Satan briefly popped his head into the room and told us that he was heading to the library, he knew I’d join him at some point as the library was one of my favourite parts of the house.

“So, ya never answered my question! Did ya share a room with Lucifer?” Mammon questioned, he tried to play it cool but his eagerness to know was palpable and it made me laugh.

Asmo chuckled and Mammon glared at him, “Of course they didn’t share a room!” Asmo stated confidently and twirled his hair between his long, slender fingers. He smiled at me, “Isn’t that right, Gia?”

“How do you know?” I asked, feeling my cheeks tingle as the heat subsided and I regained control over the images that permeated my mind. I silently vowed to myself that I would remember every detail of that kiss and enjoy it more when I was finally alone.

Asmo crossed one leg over the other and continued to twirl his hair, “Oh, sweet Gia. I would know if you’d shared a room!” His face was awash with innuendo. 

Mammon blushed, “Asmo… C’mon! Gia would never… Not with Lucifer…”

“Gia, did you manage to find any new games or anime while you were in London?” Leviathan asked, ignoring the conversation at hand, clearly not interested in the more intimate details, or lack thereof. His orange eyes were fixed on me as he peeked below his long, purple hair.

“Levi, ya idiot! Didn’t ya hear her say that she didn’t have much free time?” Mammon chimed in before I could answer. I was grateful that I didn’t have to let down another one of the brothers.

“Ugh, normies! You should have made time!” Levi got up, “Anyway, a raid’s about to start and I need to login before it does. Gia, come see me later, I have a new figure I need to show you!” He said and made his way back to his room. 

“MAAAAMMOOOONNN!” Lucifer’s roar echoed through the House of Lamentation and my eyes shot to the quaking demon next to me.

“Eek!” Mammon squeaked. 

“What did you do this time?” I asked, watching the colour drain from Mammon’s face.

“N-nothing!” He stammered, “I definitely didn’t sell a spare vase we had lying around the house so that I could pay back a witch I owed money to,” Sweat began to form on his brow, “I-If Lucifer asks, you haven’t even seen that vase! It never existed!” Mammon practically flew out of the room and I soon heard the front door open. Mammon yelped and the door slammed shut before he could make a quick escape. I could hear Lucifer berating his younger brother as Mammon feigned ignorance whilst simultaneously pleading for mercy. 

“He’s so stupid sometimes,” Asmo said as he played with his fingernails, a smirk playing on his lips, “Well, at least he knows not to sell stuff behind Lucifer’s back now. Not that I think it will stop him!” He laughed quietly. “Anyway, I think it’s time to make a start on dinner, would you care to join me?”

I looked uncertainly at my luggage but chose to ignore it for now, “Sure!”

Asmo beamed at me and took my arm in his. He led us to the kitchen and sighed when he saw the mess Beel had left behind. He rested one hand on his hip as he rolled his eyes, “I hope he hasn’t eaten everything!” He began rummaging through the fridge, and empty containers were thrown unceremoniously into the bin nearby. 

I sat at the table and rested my head on one hand as I watched the pretty demon searching for food. 

With his hands full, he closed the fridge with an elegant swish of his hips and placed it all down on the table, “Well, it’s going to be an unusual dinner tonight, but we can thank Beel for that!” He eyed the packets of food uncertainly. 

“Do you need some help, Asmo?” I asked, looking at the weird mix of foods that were spread out on the wooden surface before me.

“Oh dear, no. I didn’t ask you to join me so that you could cook,” Asmodeus sat next to me, ignoring the food while a huge grin appeared on his gentle features, “I want to know what really happened in London.”

For a fraction of a second, my eyes darted away from him and I felt a little embarrassed. My awkwardness betrayed me, and the Avatar of Lust picked up on it immediately, “So, something did happen?” He asked, his soft lips still curling into a beautiful, but mischievous smile.

“I don’t know what you mean,” I tried to sound confident, but my voice quavered ever so slightly, “N-nothing happened!” I immediately rolled my eyes and laughed when I realised I sounded like Mammon in that moment. I inhaled deeply and continued, “Well, I dunno. I guess I wouldn’t say nothing… but it’s not the juicy gossip you’re looking for! Just a kiss...”

Asmo raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, “Hm… But you wish something juicy had happened, right?” 

“Asmo!”

Our heads snapped towards Lucifer who was standing in the doorway, his arms were crossed, and his lips were pursed into a thin line. Asmo laughed awkwardly and raised his hands in defeat, “Sorry, sorry! I’ll leave it alone… for now.” He winked subtly at me.

“I thought you were going to get some work done in your office?” I asked as Lucifer sat down at the table next to me, the close proximity made my skin feel hot again and I suddenly found it difficult to make eye contact with the handsome demon. Before I looked away from him, I noticed that his cheeks looked a little pink.

“That’s what I thought, too.” He pinched the bridge of his nose as a wave of irritation washed over him. “It seems I had forgotten just how noisy it can be here!” He watched as Asmo busied himself around the kitchen, preparing food whilst clearly fighting the urge to listen in to our conversation.

We sat quietly for a while until Lucifer stood suddenly and grabbed himself a bottle of Demonus and a glass from one of the cupboards, “Would you like anything to drink?” He asked, ignoring the quick glances from Asmo.

I debated on it for a moment and shook my head, “I’m okay, thank you.”

Lucifer quietly sighed. It was such a quiet sigh that I wasn’t entirely sure I had even heard it in the first place, “Very well. Asmo, I expect dinner to be ready for 7pm.” With the bottle and glass in hand, he retreated to his office.

Asmo exhaled audibly, releasing any tension he’d been holding onto, “You’re so cute! So oblivious!” He gushed as he rushed over to me, taking me into a surprising hug.

“What are you talking about?” I mumbled into his jacket, my head pressing against him firmly. His sweet scent filled my nostrils and I felt myself relax into the hug.

He pulled away, held me by my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes, the intensity made me feel self-conscious, “He’s struggling to get any work done because of you.” Asmo giggled at the gormless look on my face and tucked a strand of hair lovingly behind my ear, “He’s thinking about that kiss, I guarantee it, and he’s looking for distractions elsewhere.”

I shook my head, “But it was such a quick kiss…”

“That’s one of the reasons why he’s thinking about it still, he’s processing it. As are you.”

I thought about it for a moment, enjoying the idea of Lucifer replaying that scene over and over again in his head. I bit my lip in thought.

“Now, that’s a look I understand completely. I’m jealous! I hope you make that face for me one day.” Asmo joked.

I gently pushed his shoulder, “What look exactly?” I laughed.

Asmo tilted his head and raised his eyebrows at me, we both knew that I hadn’t hidden my feelings very well in that moment. 

“Anyway, shouldn’t you be getting on with dinner?” I desperately tried to change the subject but kept my voice as gentle as possible. As much as I enjoyed talking about my feelings for Lucifer, finally, I was starting to feel tired and wanted to reflect on my trip in peace. “I’m going to unpack my belongings; I can’t imagine leaving them in the common room will go down well.”

“Fine, but this conversation isn’t over. Come to my room later and we’ll discuss your next plan of action!” Asmo said as he offered me a cute smile.

I nodded my head and left the kitchen. I grabbed my luggage from the common room and dragged it along the halls towards my room. With my head in the clouds, I eventually arrived at my intended destination. 

I yawned as I began unpacking my things. It was an arduous task as unpacking was my least favourite part of a journey. It truly marked the end of that adventure and as happy as I was to be home again, I wasn’t quite ready to let go of my alone time with the object of my infatuation, Lucifer. 

With some reluctance, I finally finished and dropped down onto my bed. I lay back and closed my heavy eyes, feeling drained of all of my energy, but still, I was too hungry to sleep. Being alone again gave my brain time to register things outside of my emotions.

Suddenly my D.D.D vibrated in my pocket. I briefly considered ignoring it but changed my mind when a second buzz was triggered. Lucifer’s icon showed up in the chat and I opened the message quickly.

 _Lucifer: Our trip to London was rather enjoyable, wasn’t it?  
Lucifer: We even got to do some sightseeing.  
Lucifer: What stood out to you the most?_  
I thought about it for a while before I replied.  
_Me: I enjoyed every moment of it._  
I facepalmed, it wasn’t an elegant reply that summarised how I felt. It seemed more like a way to end a conversation quickly and that’s exactly what I didn’t want to happen.  
_Lucifer: Every moment?_  
Regardless of how I felt about my idiotic reply, I smiled at my D.D.D. I really had enjoyed every moment of it, even the conference.  
_Lucifer: If you enjoyed yourself that much…  
Lucifer: …Then I’m glad I took you along._  
My heart leapt.  
_Lucifer: I think my favourite part was walking around London with you in the rain.  
Lucifer: Taking refuge in the café, seeing a rainbow…_  
I was surprised that he was admitting so much to me. I was starting to realise that Lucifer was indeed still replaying the trip through his mind as well.  
_Lucifer: While these may seem like unremarkable events, I’ll never forget them.  
Me: Me too._  
It was an honest reply, no other words were needed in that moment.  
_Lucifer: I’m glad you feel the same.  
Lucifer: Regardless of where we are or what we are doing, time spent with you is always special._  
I read the final line over and over again while I waited for the next text to come through. The animated ellipsis that showed me the other person was writing a message seemed to linger for a short while.  
_Lucifer: Perhaps it’s because you’re so special to me._

My jaw dropped and I could feel my blood pressure drastically change as my heart stopped momentarily. I could have sworn the shock made my brain shut down too, but somehow I was still functioning like a (relatively) normal person. 

I wanted to reply back that I felt the same way about him, I wanted to open up to him and admit that he had captured my heart. I wrote several messages before deleting them all and I began to second guess the meaning behind his message. I found myself just staring at the screen, not saying anything back. His message remained unanswered as I tried, and failed, to think of a suitable reply.

The House of Lamentation group chat pinged.

_Asmodeus: Ok everyone, dinner is ready!  
Beelzebub: Finally, what took so long? I’m hungry.  
Asmodeus: …  
Asmodeus: Get here before Beel eats everything._

I reluctantly tucked my D.D.D back into my pocket and made a mental note to speak to Lucifer in person during dinner instead. I knew that I couldn’t say anything too personal or emotional in front of everyone, but I could at least let Lucifer know that he hadn’t been ignored.

I arrived in the dining room and sat at my usual seat. The food looked amazing and I was impressed with Asmo’s ability to make everything look so tasty whilst looking beautiful at the same time.

“Wow! You did an excellent job, Asmo!” I exclaimed.

Asmo sat down in his seat and smiled, “Thank you, Gia! Our conversation gave me the energy I needed to put something together.” He turned to Beel, “Thanks for leaving the kitchen in such a state, by the way.”

Beel lowered his head and frowned, he was clearly having a hard time not devouring the plate in front of him and being berated for finding himself a snack earlier wasn’t making things easier. He held on tightly to his stomach, “I’m starving, can we eat yet?”

The other brothers soon joined the table and Beel beamed, “Let’s eat!”

“Wait.” Mammon interjected, “Where’s Lucifer?”

The eldest had failed to show on time, which was very unlike him. His absence hadn’t escaped my attention as I’d been keeping an eye on the door ever since I arrived in the dining room. 

Levi took his D.D.D out and tapped the screen energetically.

“Levi, you better not be broadcasting this on the internet!” Satan reprimanded, “You know Lucifer doesn’t like it when you tell the world about every little thing that happens here. Especially things that make reference to him.”

“But my fans need to know what’s going on!” Levi responded as he grinned mischievously.

Satan rolled his eyes.

Asmo looked back at his own D.D.D, “Lucifer has just said that he can’t make it to dinner and apologised. He’s got work to get on with.” He briefly looked at me and I frowned. 

I hoped that my lack of reply hadn’t made Lucifer feel uncomfortable.

Everyone began eating their food and excited conversation erupted around me. No one seemed fazed by Lucifer’s absence and it put me at ease a little, after all, he had missed meals in the past.

“Eh, Gia? You haven’t eaten much, are ya feelin’ alright?” Mammon asked kindly, before realising what he’d said, “Not that I’m worried about ya or anything, I just thought it was weird!”

“I’m not very hungry, that’s all,” I said with a smile, “Sorry Asmo, I don’t want to seem ungrateful. It looks amazing.”

“Don’t worry about it,” He replied sweetly, “I understand. You can go if you need to. I’ll save you a plate for later.”

“What are ya talking about?” Mammon asked as he looked from Asmo to me, “Where do you need to go?”

I shrugged my shoulders as I stood, “No where in particular, I just think I need to lie down for a bit.” 

Before Mammon could object, or follow me, I apologised again and left the room. I’d never left part way through a meal before, so it felt very strange; but I’d decided there and then that I wanted to check on Lucifer. 

I made my way to his office and knocked the door. No answer.

I knocked again, slightly louder. Still, no answer.

I sighed and turned to walk away. I took out my D.D.D and opened up the previous conversation I’d had with Lucifer, debating on asking him where he was when suddenly I bumped into something firm. 

I looked up to see Lucifer peering down at me. His face was a mixture of annoyance and curiosity.

“Gia? Shouldn’t you be at dinner?” He asked, his tone was neutral sounding and I found it hard to decipher anything meaningful from it.

“I came looking for you.” I confessed, feeling more and more ridiculous as time went by.

“Oh? May I ask why?”

“You’re special to me, too!” I blurted out, taking both Lucifer and myself by surprise. I forced myself to appear calm even though I could feel my face burning, “I was going to say that when we were messaging earlier, but honestly, I panicked… You’re, erm, very special to me.”

Lucifer blushed and his look of surprise was immediately replaced with something more carnal, more sultry, “Gia… I…”

I pulled on his shirt, forcing him to bend down closely to me and once again I brought my lips to his. Our kiss was gentle to begin with before it quickly turned more passionate. More hungry... More desperate. Our tongues fought for dominance and our teeth regularly found the other’s bottom lip. Pulling on the soft bit of flesh to show the other just how much we wanted more. 

His hands gently pressed against the back of my head, pulling me deeper into the kiss, eliciting a moan from me.

I felt him smile against my mouth and he pulled himself away from the kiss. I looked up at him questioningly.

“We’re going to my room, now.” He stated matter-of-factly as he took my hand in his.

I had no objections and followed him closely.

The hallways felt unbearably long, every step felt as though they took us nowhere and arriving at his room seemed like an impossible task. My thoughts wandered as we walked and the images that flooded my mind made the heat in my stomach grow, hotter and hotter until I was certain that I was about to burst into flames. I’d yearned for his touch before, but nothing like this. 

We arrived at his bedroom door and Lucifer had somehow regained his composure during the walk. He looked impossibly calm as he led me into his domain, whereas I was certain that I looked like a drooling mess. I’d worked myself up so much on the way to the bedroom, my body must have been giving off waves of desire that would drown even the likes of Asmo.

Lucifer closed the door after me, and pulled my body close to his. With a gloved finger and thumb, he tilted my head up gently and looked deep into my eyes, “I never imagined a human could make me feel this way. I meant it when I said that you are special to me.”

He kissed me once more and guided me to his bed. We sat down and I wrapped my arms loosely over his shoulders, “And I never imagined feeling this way about a demon!”

Lucifer chuckled quietly and with one of his hands, he pushed my torso softly down onto the bed. He rested his weight on one of his elbows and looked down at me, “I’ve wanted to see you like this for so long,” He admitted as he cupped my cheek softly.

My insides continued to burn impossibly hot as I looked up at the handsome man above me, the red to black gradient in his eyes sparkled brilliantly. His black hair fell forward and framed his face perfectly, “Lucifer…” My breath caught in my throat as his hand slid slowly down my face, down my neck and along my collarbone. The soft fabric of his gloves made the delicate hairs on my skin stand on end. I closed my eyes and savoured the sensation.

“Gia, do you want me to stop?” He asked quietly as his hand continued its journey down my chest, inching closer and closer to my breasts.

My erratic breaths were both visibly and audibly noticeable as my chest was rising and falling rapidly, I tried to tell him no, I wanted him to throw caution to the wind and take me right then and there, but no words formed behind my parted lips. I simply shook my head in response to his question.

He chuckled softly and finally made contact with one of my breasts, palming it gently through our many layers of fabric.

I opened my eyes just as Lucifer’s lips were planted firmly against the sensitive skin of my neck, another moan escaped me, and I tilted my head to the side to give him better access to one of my erogenous zones. 

He seized the opportunity to sink his teeth into my exposed flesh and my hands shot up to his chest instinctively, gripping the fabric of his waistcoat tightly, holding him in place. He hungrily sucked at the skin between his teeth, leaving a mark of ownership behind.

“You’re mine,” He said as he began palming my other breast, “No one else is allowed to have you now!”

“Yes, Lucifer.” It was a command I would gladly follow; I didn’t want anyone else.

Fighting the urge to tear his clothes off, I instead made a start on unbuttoning his waistcoat, focussing hard on each button, one at a time. He had long disposed of the coat he wore over his shoulders and I was grateful to have one less obstacle in the way.

In turn, Lucifer traced his hand down my torso and played with the hem of my jumper. I lifted my back off the bed, which gave him the space to pull it over my head, he then shrugged off his waistcoat and it pooled next to him on the bed.

My fingers quickly made their way to his tie and I loosened it with ease. I pulled it free from his shirt collar and dropped it onto his waistcoat, slowly adding to the pile of clothing next to us. Without hesitation I began unbuttoning his shirt, my fingers moving nimbly, making light work of the buttons. 

He smiled and cocked an eyebrow at me, my urgency hadn’t escaped his notice. He responded in kind, unbuttoning my shirt in a similar fashion. I had opted to wear smart casual clothing while we were in London, aware of the fact that Lucifer would be wearing his everyday clothing as we travelled, which was still smarter than anyone else’s.

We removed our respective shirts and my face flushed as Lucifer’s eyes fell to my chest. He removed his gloves and traced his long, slender fingers lightly above my cleavage. My nipples responded to the attention he was giving me by pushing against the fabric of my bra. He smirked, enjoying the way my body was so responsive to his touch.

He toyed with the straps of the bra, knowing full well that I was desperate for him to remove it and give my sensitive buds the attention they craved. He soon obliged, reaching behind me, and unfastening the hooks of the bra. He pulled it away from my body and discarded it.

A moan of approval vibrated deep within his chest and I consciously stopped my hands from covering my breasts, allowing him time to enjoy the view before him. 

I snapped out of my own self-consciousness and eyed his exquisite body. He was perfect. Absolutely so. His skin was flawless, his muscles were well defined, and his long torso was proportioned impeccably. As his alias suggested, he took pride in his appearance and I enjoyed the view.

I caressed his chest and felt his muscles twitch beneath my fingers. He felt powerful, the kind of strength humans only dreamed of having. 

Lucifer slid off the bed and I pouted, I was just about to slide my fingers down his torso and appreciate his solid abs before he took the opportunity away from me.

Seeing my reaction, he laughed quietly, “There will be plenty of time for that!” He knelt at the edge of the bed and placed himself between my legs. 

His fingers reached forward and unfastened my trousers, his red fingernails contrasted perfectly with the dark material. I lifted my hips and he pulled them down my legs, taking my socks with them. Once again, the clothing was thrown into the pile of material on the bed.

I watched as the demon licked his lips, a hungry growl emanated from his mouth as he spotted my arousal soaking through my underwear. He gripped my thighs and held my legs open for him as he leant forward and ran his tongue over the damp material.

I shuddered, feeling the warmth of his long, wet muscle gliding over me.

Without any warning, he swiftly pulled my underwear off and returned his tongue to my glistening slit, not giving me enough time to feel embarrassed about lying completely naked on his bed. He lapped up my juices and inhaled deeply through his nose, taking great pleasure in my arousal.

His tongue hungrily pressed forward and entered my folds, finding my clit with ease. He began circling it gently before pressing down harder and harder, watching my body twitch under the pressure. He was insatiable and I loved his display of wanton lust.

Lucifer brought one hand close to his mouth and briefly stopped teasing my clit as he sucked two of his fingers, coating them in his saliva before carefully pushing them deep inside my pussy. My hips bucked uncontrollably as his fingers joined his efforts, his tongue continued working on my clit as his fingers began pumping in and out of me.

I clawed at the sheets of his bed, I no longer had control over the sounds I was making for him. My moans were primal and loud. I knew that they would most likely be heard by anyone walking by his room, but I didn’t care, in that moment, I only cared about the sensations Lucifer was giving me. His tongue, his fingers and even his hot breath against my pussy drove me closer and closer to my orgasm.

I bit my lip hard as I felt my body begin to tremble, my mind was nothing but white noise as I creeped closer and closer to tipping over the edge.

And then, he stopped. His tongue retreated back into his mouth and his fingers slid out of me. My pussy convulsed slightly as it sought out the final bit of friction it needed to finish but sadly, no more came. I raised my head in confusion and I frowned slightly as I saw the look of triumph on Lucifer’s face, “You sadistic bastard!” I growled.

He laughed as he began removing the golden belt from his hips, “Yes, well I am known as a malicious sadist for a reason, Gia,” He smirked, “I want us to cum together, so you’re going to have to wait a little longer.”

I propped my torso up on my elbows and watched as he threw the belt to the side. His perfect body distracting me long enough for my frustration to subside. He unfastened his trousers, then hooked his thumbs into the waistband. He pulled himself free of the offending article and his boxers went with them. His hard cock sprung free and I felt my pussy tingle in anticipation. 

Precum glistened on his tip and I stared hungrily at it, I desperately wanted to taste him. I shuffled round on the bed and knelt at the edge, I reached forward and pulled him closer to me.

He obliged, walking forward so that his cock came tantalising close to my lips.

I gripped on tightly to his hips and kissed the tip of his sex, it twitched from the contact and I felt a new wave of excitement wash over me. I’d imagined bowing before Lucifer like this on several occasions and now that it was finally happening, I wanted to please him as well as he had pleased me only moments before.

I pressed forward, carefully covering my teeth with my lips as his cock entered my hot, wet mouth. My tongue curled around the underside of his hard appendage and I began sucking him. Bobbing my head back and forth slowly at first, before gradually picking up my pace. Taking him deeper and deeper into my throat as I felt myself relax around him. I focussed hard on keeping my gag reflex under control.

His hands immediately went to the back of my head and his hips rocked back and forth subtly in time with my own movements. I looked up in time to see him throw his head back, his mouth agape, and his eyes were closed, clearly enjoying the sensations I was giving him.

I hummed happily and his head shot back up, his eyes finding mine and he sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth. “Do that again.” He ordered.

I pushed forward onto his cock and hummed, trying to let the vibration cover as much of it as possible. I was rewarded with an animalistic growl of approval.

His hands clasped tightly around my hair and he began to take control of my mouth, pushing his cock into my throat before quickly pulling back again, using my hair as a way to move my head however he wanted. “Squeeze my thigh if it gets too much,” he instructed. 

I nodded my head and hummed in acknowledgement, consciously controlling my breathing through my nose. I kept my eyes on Lucifer’s face; watching his jaw clench as he enjoyed the vibrations from the hum whilst using my mouth to pleasure himself, the view made my body tingle with excitement. I enjoyed submitting to him, I wanted him to use me however he wanted to, I was his to control.

The sounds of sucking echoed around the room as his cock pounded my throat, my saliva offering the perfect lube for him. His moans were music to my ears.

When suddenly his cock hit my throat a little too roughly and my eyes began to stream as I coughed. He immediately pulled out of my mouth before I’d even thought to squeeze his thigh. He crouched before me. I wiped my eyes and managed to stop coughing pretty quickly. “Are you okay?” He asked, his voice heavy with worry.

I laughed, “I’m fine!” I leant forward and kissed him, grateful for his concern. I could still taste me on his lips and the combination of his own natural sweetness mixed with my juices drove me crazy with lust. I pulled away, “You don’t need to look so worried.” I said gently.

“I’m a sadist, not a monster.” He replied, looking slightly affronted as his right hand rested on his chest. 

I giggled, “Hm. Show me more of this sadism, then. I’m all yours, Lucifer.” I needed to feel him inside of me. My very soul was waiting to be corrupted by the Avatar of Pride and I pulled him on top of me, displaying my intentions unabashedly.

Lucifer took the hint and climbed onto the bed, positioning himself comfortably between my legs. He took his length in his hand and slowly rubbed it against my glistening pussy, gathering my juices over the tip. He was still wet from my saliva, but he clearly enjoyed making me wait. I wrapped my legs around his waist, showing my impatience. 

He snickered and continued teasing me. He placed his cock at my entrance, pressing against it gently, only to pull away quickly again.

“Lucifer, please…” I begged before I inhaled sharply, cut off from the rest of my sentence as he pushed his cock deep inside me.

He smirked above me. “That’s what I wanted to hear!” Lucifer gloated as he held his cock still within my twitching sex. He waited for my body to adjust to his invasion before slowly pulling back towards my entrance. He then proceeded to slam back into me, hard. 

I gasped as he did so, my body jolting below him. I gripped onto his forearms and squeezed his waist tightly with my thighs, taking everything he gave me.

He gripped my thighs and pushed them back towards my body, my knees close to my chest, “Hold them there!” He demanded as he shifted his body slightly. With the new position, my hips were tilted up and it gave him better access to my ass cheeks. 

Each time he pushed deep within me, he spanked one of the cheeks. He started off lightly, spanking me softly before he gradually picked up the pace, fucking me harder and faster whilst spanking me equally as hard, testing my limits. His hands colliding with my reddening flesh reduced me to nothing more than moans and cries of pleasure. 

He showed me no mercy and I refused to ask for it. I clenched my teeth as his hand crashed down on me once more, my cheeks were starting to burn, but still, I enjoyed everything he was doing to me. No one had ever spanked me the way that he had, and I was beginning to learn that my limits went further than I had anticipated.

“I’m impressed,” Lucifer praised, “You’re a lot more submissive like this.” He stopped spanking my ass and turned his attention to my breasts. Each thrust caused them to jiggle and he watched as though mesmerised by the movement. He reached forward and took a breast in each hand, squeezing firmly.

My back arched in response and I bit my lip, suppressing another moan.

Lucifer thumbed my nipples lightly before pinching each between a finger and thumb. He tugged on them firmly and watched as I squeezed my eyes shut, squirming below him. He steadied his hips and held his cock still within my aching pussy. 

I opened my eyes again.

“Good,” He said, “I want you to look at me while I make you mine.”

“Lucifer, I’m already yours.” I replied breathlessly.

My response took him by surprise and he immediately flipped our bodies over, he lay on his back while I straddled him, his cock still deep within me. “Show me!” He ordered eagerly. 

I planted my hands on his firm chest and began riding his cock. The new position helped stimulate my g-spot and my clit, and I could feel my body clenching around him.

As he lay below me, his hair fell back away from his face and I marvelled at his beauty. Although he was a fallen angel, his features were still very much angelic. A dark angel. The look of pleasure on his face as I rode his cock made the situation feel very surreal to me. Lucifer was usually fairly stoic, but now he was letting me see more than most had ever seen.

His hands returned to my breasts and I threw my head back, my mind heavy with pure lust. 

I slowed my pace a little, lifting my pussy up his shaft before gliding back down on it again. I could feel every inch of him, and I soon felt my orgasm building, getting closer and closer. I didn’t want to rush it, but his previous teasing had already left me close to cumming. 

I fucked him hungrily and the sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room.

“Lucifer, I’m close!” I cried as I fucked him faster.

His hands slid away from my breasts and moved down my body. He gripped my waist and took control of the rhythm, guiding my body above him. “Cum for me, Gia!”

“Fuck!” I yelped as my body finally tensed one more time, my orgasm tore through me and my pussy gripped tightly on to Lucifer’s cock. He growled below me and thrusted his hips up against mine. His body convulsed and his cock twitched before releasing his seed deep within me. 

I felt my walls pulsing around his dick, milking every last drop of his cum and smirked when I saw Lucifer biting his bottom lip.

Our bodies gradually relaxed and I lifted myself off his cock, I collapsed next to him and stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, panting softly. Lucifer shifted onto his side again and looked down at me. He ran a finger gently over the mark he’d left on my neck, “Now everyone will know that you are mine.”

I laughed, “I’m sure the whole house heard everything anyway, I wasn’t exactly quiet, was I?” My eyes returned to his beautiful face and I smiled happily.

“I liked the noises you made.” He said earnestly.

I stroked his cheek and shuffled my body closer to his. He instantly wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into a tender embrace. My head rested against his chest and I hummed contentedly.

“Stay with me tonight?” He asked quietly.

“Yes.” I replied, not wanting to go anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my ridiculous, self-serving smut! Any constructive criticism would be highly appreciated, as would any thoughts and opinions :)


End file.
